


No Need for Words

by cadkitten



Category: Dir en grey, the GazettE
Genre: Anal Sex, Cumshot, Fluff, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-30
Updated: 2011-03-30
Packaged: 2017-12-05 13:25:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/723783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aoi and Die grew up in Mie, only a few years apart. Even then they knew one another and they began to form a bond from the moment they first met.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Need for Words

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nanaberu](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=nanaberu).



> _You may need new panties/boxers after this..._  
>  Comments: For [](http://nanaberu.livejournal.com/profile)[**nanaberu**](http://nanaberu.livejournal.com/) from [](http://help-japan.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://help-japan.livejournal.com/)**help_japan** donations for fics. From a recent interview, I learned that Aoi doesn't like to be alone.  
>  Prompt: Both were raised in Mie. Aoi stated that he was inspired to become a musician by his brother and his brother's friends. Mie is a quite small prefecture, and I believe there were not too many amateur rock bands that time... so Aoi might have met Die, and maybe he still treasures this teenage memory...  
> Beta Readers: gothic_hime, lumineaux_xx  
> Songs: "蜷局" by the GazettE

Aoi never liked being alone. It was just something he could never shake. There was a sense of abandonment he felt from his childhood that simply carried over into everything he built the rest of his life on. With every lost friendship and every wavering family member, he drew more and more in on himself. Growing up, he had really only found one stability; one piece of his life that remained true and steady as a rock. That one piece of his life was actually a person; a red-haired boy, five years his senior. The other was only starting out in trying to find a place in the music world when he met him. Young and moving with the tides of spontaneity, the other was still the most steadfast thing he'd ever found and the moment he met him, he knew they were bound to follow the same path.

There was something he found so close to his heart in the other, the gentle nature of the fellow guitarist's smile, and the upbeat manner in which he regarded the path he'd chosen. Die wasn't one to be deterred or to give up. He was steadfast on his path, carving a name for himself and leaving a trail of fawning fangirls in his wake long before most ever dreamed of doing such a thing. And Aoi could still remember that night, the first night he'd been brought out by his brother and his brother's circle of friends to a concert hall. Die's flaming mane of hair blowing in the air from the single fan hanging mid-ceiling; the way the guitarist moved, everything about him seeming both insecure and confident in a single breath. The sparkle in his eyes was one of determination with a sliver of raw sexuality, and it drew Aoi in like a moth to a flame. He was trapped, wings flapping frantically against the frosted glass that represented the shell of his life in that moment. And it was then that he realized he would never escape that flicker of a second in time. It held him and this man firmly tied within it, finished off with a single red bow between them, a line stringing one directly to the other. And then those eyes found his own, holding them for a single, solitary moment and the connection shot straight to his heart.

It wasn't until years later that Aoi realized he wasn't the utterly, completely straight man he thought he was. Almost eight years down the line it came to him one day that the reason he could never find that elusive butterfly everyone called love was because it had been right under his nose for the better part of a decade. He could still remember that moment with a golden clarity that every candle in the universe couldn't shine a light on, even if it was attempted.

It was backstage after one of his own shows. His success was booming and the world was spinning a million miles an hour out of control around the career of his band. They'd packed the venue that night. Sold out. Those were words he would always hold dear. He'd been exhausted. On stage, he'd given his all, forced himself to go on until he was utterly and entirely lost in the waves of emotion the live tugged free from deep inside him. And by the time he had his outfit changed and he was sitting in his simple jeans and t-shirt, hair damp with sweat and a smile that could have gone on a million miles plastered over his lips, he'd been expecting the water bottle that slid into his hand. What he hadn't been expecting was that it would be Die who deposited it there. A smile that outweighed his own by a megawatt or two adorned the other guitarist's face and the moment that the words, "Good show," slipped past those plump, luscious lips, Aoi knew he was done for.

His heart swelled and his breath caught in his throat. Instantly, he was out of the chair, his arms around his long-time friend, cold water bottle pressed to the center of Die's back while he held onto him as if the world was crumbling at his feet and Die were the only pillar remaining. When those hands came to stroke lightly over his own back, he felt the jolt of it rush through his body like nothing else ever had before in his life. The excitement shot right to his groin and from that point on, he moved only on instinct. Fate removed the others from the dressing room in that moment and left them standing alone in the embrace of Aoi's life.

He never spoke a word, never even gave a hint of what he was going to do. Every action was simply preceded and followed by another, words unnecessary and a waste of time. The water bottle slipped from his fingers and his hungry mouth covered Die's, tongue pressing urgently into his mouth. A matter of seconds later, his hands slid into too-baggy jeans, cradling the almost non-existent ass of his long-time friend. His hips pressed forward, insistent and urgent, his rock hard arousal speaking all for itself.

He supposed what surprised him the most was that Die never once protested. Rather, he allowed it to happen, responding in kind. For the first while, he just stood there, possibly confused, possibly misunderstanding. Aoi would never know what went through Die's mind in those moments while he was just a statue that the younger man was molesting in any way possible. It was only when he sank to his knees in front of the elder, unbuckling his belt and letting the pants slide down enough to get at the most intimate part of Die, that he knew the other was actually okay with what was happening. The gentle hand in his hair that urged him ever so slightly forward told him everything. And the groan that left Die's lips the moment he slid his warm, wet mouth around the other's cock was simply confirmation.

Die wasn't pushy or insistent. He only kept his hand in his hair, his eyes on what was happening for every single moment of it. And even when Aoi looked up into those brown depths, he found that there was still concern sparkling there. The rebel inside Die was there, hovering just beneath the surface, wanting to spring forth. But the concern of why and what was happening was like a dam, blocking the more aggressive, assertive side from rising up. It would be years before Aoi ever found out what that side had to offer him, years before he discovered the bliss that lay beyond that massive block of self-control.

From there Aoi remembered the way Die had coaxed him to let him return the favor rather than just fucking his brains out on the counter as he'd so desired. Even then it was mostly actions rather than words. Tender touches that told him Die wasn't going to toss him down and fuck him raw. They weren't prepared for the moment and Die wasn't about to let it happen without that preparation. He remembered the way Die's tongue worked miracles over his stiffened length, bringing him to the edge and back a hundred times before he finally couldn't take it any longer and lost his control, coating Die's lips in his bliss.

And sometimes when Aoi woke up in the middle of the night, alone in his bed, he could still taste Die from moments after that. The combined taste of their essence on his tongue, sweat and tobacco, along with something that was just plainly Die beneath it all. And even right now, as he pushed his chair back from his computer desk and slid his hands between his legs, fondling the aching tent in his jeans, he could almost feel Die's touch on him.

Groaning, he fumbled for his belt, the clink of it sounding loud in his quiet house. The zipper sounded louder than paper tearing and even the rustle of his boxers being pushed down seemed vulgar to his ears. For a long moment, he simply stared down at his arousal, wishing like hell Die was home to share this with him. It'd been two years since they'd moved in with one another; yet another silent agreement between partners. It was as wordless as every other transition in their relationship had been. Just one day it was right and Die had passed him a sheet of paper to sign, a lease for an apartment with both their names on it. And without a word, Aoi had signed it and given it back, only waiting to be told when and where.

For them nothing was ever difficult or a decision they dwelled upon for longer than was necessary. Nothing to do with their relationship had ever been talked out or decided upon in the usual fashion of traditional couples. Rather it was all transitory. Something that happened in due course; like the path of a road winding through the hills and valleys of life.

Sighing softly, Aoi rested back in his chair, the creak of it as the office chair tilted back a little echoing through the apartment. One ringed hand slowly grasped the swollen flesh of his dick, his eyelids fluttering shut as he began to stroke himself off at the slowest possible pace. It was simply relief to have his hand there; a lack of frustration as he rid himself of part of the dull ache that came with sexual desire. Weeks... it'd been weeks since he'd had contact with Die at all. The other was virtually living in the studio and while Aoi understood the drive and the desire behind such actions, he had to admit that he disliked them when it went on this long at a time. He wanted someone to curl up with at night, someone to fill the empty void in the apartment because when there wasn't another body here, he felt so small and insignificant, as though he were a mere cockroach traversing the household.

The chair creaked again and he pushed up on his toes, straining up into his hand, allowing himself a momentary burst of his hand moving in a blur across his needy arousal. Shuddering a little, he tried to calm down, his breathing ragged and his hips pushing up every few seconds, body trying desperately to tell him he still needed more to alleviate the ache that had pooled in his groin. Letting the chair go back to its normal placement, he arched up, pushing his pants and boxers from his slim hips, down his thighs and letting them pool at his feet. Creamy white thighs spread and he reached into his partially open desk drawer, pulling out a slim red vibrator. It wasn't his, it was Die's. But he stole it and used it upon occasion, the desire to be close to his lover so strong that even something this minor would ease the ache better than not doing it.

He added a few drops of lube to the tip, knowing it was slim enough he would have no trouble doing this at all, and then moved it down to his puckered hole, teasing the tip against it until his own hips were bucking again. With a soft inhale that told of pure pleasure, he slid the toy inside just far enough to feel it gently slide over his prostate. Twisting the dial with two fingers, he turned it to a small vibration and then pushed back up on his tip toes, his thighs spread wide as he began to fuck himself with the small, red vibrator. His hips moved with his hand, helping him as he brushed it again and again over his prostate. His other hand slid from the arm of the chair to his cock, stroking in time with the thrusts he made into his body. Another breathless gasp left him and his eyelids fluttered closed as he imagined it was Die doing this to him. Die's hand pushing the vibrator in and out of him. Die's hand around his dick making him feel like he was going to explode. Die's weight pressed against his own as he switched the toy for something so much better and so much more pleasurable.

His hand moved faster over his dick, the other jerking the vibrator into his body with more force. The slick sound of what he was doing with himself filled the quiet of the apartment, his breathing out of control and signaling exactly how desperate he was right then. He twisted the hand holding the vibrator to fondle his balls for a moment, feeling how tight up against his body they were. He was ready to lose it, poised to explode at the drop of a hat. But he clung to it, wanting to let this go on as long as he possibly could. Here in his mind, he wasn't alone and he wasn't waiting on Die to come back home. Here in this place, Die was with him, _in_ him and he had to wait on Die to cum first. Only when he had permission could he let go and let the full force of his desire free all over himself.

"Cum." It was a single word, breathed into his ear with the sweet caress of something that could only be reality and not a dreamed up desire. Immediately his body complied, releasing spurt after spurt of his pent up frustration all over his hand, his thighs, and the chair between his leg. Even the desk so far in front of him became a casualty of the war he had been waging on himself, a single jet of cum landing almost all the way to the keyboard.

Before he could even orient himself, the vibrator was gone, wrenched from his grasp and tossed on the desk, still buzzing away. His shirt was shoved up under his arm pits and then his hips were grasped, pulling him to the end of the chair. The pedal was pushed and he was lowered as close to the floor as the chair would go. And then Die was there, between his silky thighs, his warm body utterly and entirely devoid of clothing. His legs curled around the elder man's waist, drawing him closer. And a moment later, heat spread from down below as Die slid inside, his dick penetrating him in one smooth movement. It was more than obvious that he had been watching for longer than he'd let on and that now he was ready to claim what was his and find his own pleasure.

Die's slim hips pressed against him for a moment before he started moving. Everything about the following moments were filled with reckless abandon, Die thrusting in and out at a breakneck pace. Aoi could tell Die was just as frustrated as Aoi himself had been moments earlier. There was a strain in his body that told of stress and frustration, of desire and desperation. And when Die pulled him completely from the chair, shoving it away and moving Aoi's back against the wall, he didn't protest in the least. It gave Die the extra backing he needed to pound into the other man's body, his thrusts relentless and filled with pure animalistic need. The sound of skin slapping against skin was even louder than their combined panting breaths and Aoi reveled in how the house no longer felt empty or quiet.

His cock hardened between his legs again, rubbing against Die's belly with the position they were currently in, providing him friction that he couldn't replicate any other way. And the feeling of his lover's long, hard dick spearing into him was like utter completion. Die thrust harder and Aoi knew he was about to lose it, about to cum torrents inside him. It was rare Die was so desperate for a fuck that he wouldn't find a condom first. But desperation had obviously gotten the better of his lover and he knew he'd actually be able to feel him spurt out his offering inside him this time. His legs spread wider and he cried out for Die to cum, to fill him. Die's hips stuttered and then slammed in hard a few quick times as he groaned out in a voice one wouldn't even think him capable of. And deep inside him, Aoi could feel the warmth spreading as Die's cock pulsed with his orgasm.

For most people that would have been the end. But not for Die and Aoi. The only time it had ever ended there had been that very first time. Immediately Die pulled out, tugging Aoi into a new position, placing him on his elbows and knees, his shoulders toward the floor and his ass in the air. And then Die was back inside him, hips slapping against him as though he'd never cum in the first place. Die paused to widen the spread of his own thighs and then lean down over Aoi, his front pressed to the other's back. One hand snaked around to grasp Aoi's now-aching cock and give it a few good tugs before he started to thrust again. Each time his dick penetrated Aoi, he would let out a little grunt or groan, his hand sliding down Aoi's dick, simulating the experience for him as best he could. And when he pulled out, the hand around Aoi's dick would slid to the tip only to plunge back down again as Die slammed back into his body.

For as long as he could keep it up, Die played this game with him. When it became more frustration than it was worth, he abandoned the motion, simply jerking Aoi off in the manner he would have usually applied to himself if he'd been alone. Quick and flicking, the motion seeming more like a blur than reality, his dick coming almost all the way out of his lover before slamming back in and then going a few times with only an inch or so moving in and out. "Touch yourself," came the order and Die's hand shifted back to his hip, holding him still as he widened his legs again and then started to fuck his tight ass at breakneck pace. It took almost no time at all for him to let out a sharp cry, tense for a moment and then barely manage to keep moving for a few more shallow thrusts as he filled him once again, cock wildly spasming within Aoi's body. "Cum," came the hushed sound, almost nothing more than a breath on the air. And Aoi did only a second later, the word like a specialized trigger for him. He spilled his load on the crème colored carpet beneath him, jet after jet of it spraying onto the fibers as testament to what they had just done.

Behind him, Die chuckled softly and then pulled out, shifting around. A moment later, he was in Die's lap, leaning back against his chest while the other man gently stroked over his abdomen. "Satisfied now?" he asked softly and Aoi only responded with a little nod, a smile on his face. Die's lips ghosted over his ear and then his cheek pressed against Aoi's. And from experience, Aoi knew it would be hours before they dared to move, neither of them wanting to let go of the moment in fear it would fade away with something as simple as a movement.

Closing his eyes, Aoi thought that this was much better than being alone. This was why he lived through the moments of loneliness and why he accepted life the way it came to him. He was living for these moments, living for the times when he was the least alone a person could ever be.

**The End**  



End file.
